


Her Only Choice

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Elincia Sandwich, Fluff and Smut, Handwaving Incest, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should never have been a problem in the first place, because she always knew what her choice would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Only Choice

**Author's Note:**

> "Geoffrey/Elicina, Elincia/Lucia, Fire Emblem 10, She has enough love for both of them."

Geoffrey and Lucia rarely ever fought over anything, and they'd never minded sharing. But lately, it was clear that they both had strong feelings for their Queen, and obviously Elincia could only choose one of them. Tensions were rising between the siblings, and any time now they were in danger of boiling over. Elincia was becoming increasingly uncomfortable knowing a fight could break out over her, and she needed to do _something_ to nip such a possibility in the bud.

One morning, she awoke to the birds singing, the sun shining and the realization that she didn't want to choose. She shouldn't have to.

"As Queen of Crimea, I have the right to love who I please," she murmured. "And I could never pick one over the other, for there would forever be a void in my heart left by the one I did not."

That night she asked Geoffrey and Lucia to join her in her sleeping quarters, and once they were seated, she began to speak.

"I've given some thought to the situation between us lately," she said. "And I've come to a decision."

"What is it, my lady?" Lucia asked.

"Whatever you decide, I will support you," Geoffrey added. Elincia took a deep breath, then each of their hands.

"I have enough love in my heart for both of you," she said. "We've been together for nearly our entire lives. You were my first and only friends during the time I was kept from the public. The months in which you were gone were some of the darkest times of my life, and I was overjoyed to find you again, alive and well." She smiled. "I want to be with you both. I only hope neither of you minds sharing."

The siblings looked at one another. Confused, unsure. The silence was worrying, and she wondered if she'd just made a big mistake until they finally smiled at her.

"I must admit this is a strange arrangement you propose, my lady," Geoffrey said. "But we're not at all surprised."

"It's thinking like that that makes you Queen Elincia," Lucia said. "And we know you mean it, in your heart of hearts." Elincia swallowed.

"So...this means, that you..."

"We would be honored," Lucia said. "And if we may...we'd like to show you how grateful we are." Elincia felt a great weight lifted from her as Lucia leaned forward to kiss her. It was as soft and sweet as she remembered from those nights alone as young girls becoming women, but this time there was more resolution in the gesture. Lucia's lips left hers after a brief moment, replaced by Geoffrey's. His weren't much different from his sister's, only a tiny bit firmer.

As Geoffrey's kisses trailed from her lips to her jawline, Elincia busied herself with removing Lucia's clothing. In turn, Lucia helped her remove her own and soon Geoffrey's tunic and pants joined the heap of garments on the floor. She was nestled between two warm bodies with varying degrees of muscle, Geoffrey's firm chest contrasting with the softness of Lucia's breasts.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon," Geoffrey murmured, his lips brushing her breasts in feather-light kisses; Elincia gasped softly, letting her eyes close as Lucia kissed her again, a hand drifting down to caress her hip, moving slowly inward. Elincia ran her fingers through the woman's short hair; long gone were the days when seeing it chopped short made her feel guilty. She'd grown used to it this way, as if Lucia had cut it herself.

She moved a hand to one of Lucia's breasts, thumb grazing the nipple and feeling it harden instantly. She'd always loved Lucia's breasts, the way the fabric of her tunic molded itself to them, the scant cleavage nobody else could see but Elincia knew was there. She filled her palm with its weight, squeezing softly; her own moans mixed with Lucia's as Geoffrey continued to lavish her own breasts with his lips and tongue.

And then suddenly, Lucia broke the kiss and knelt before her. A kiss pressed to one hip, then her navel, Lucia guiding her legs apart and then the firm press of lips and tongue against her sensitive center. Her back arched and a sharp moan escaped, then another as Geoffrey began to lap at her right nipple. And she was lost to them, lost _in_ them, when she climaxed she gasped both their names followed by a strangled cry.

"Ah..." she placed a hand over her racing heart as both siblings drew back from her. "That was beautiful..."

"It's only a fraction of what you mean to us," Lucia whispered, and suddenly Elincia wanted to please them both, to show _them_ how much love she felt for them; always, but especially right now. She guided Geoffrey back onto the bed, pressing quick kisses to his neck, his shoulders, his nipples as she lowered her body atop his. With one hand she gestured for Lucia to sit down beside them.

"My queen," Geoffrey said, "I apologize in advance if I hurt you." But as he filled her, she didn't feel one bit of pain, only a bit of stretching before the pleasure quickly took over. She slid a hand between Lucia's legs and stroked her for a moment before entering her. The movement of her fingers began to form a rhythm with Geoffrey's thrusts, his hands stroking her hips and her breasts and Lucia's fingers running through her hair.

It was perfect. Glorious. Far beyond her wildest expectations. The sounds of their voices, the sensations coursing through her, knowing how much she loved them and how much they loved her; when she climaxed for a second time, this time their cries of release followed her own.

They shared her bed that night, Elincia once again nestled between the warm bodies of those she treasured more than anything in the world.

Just like she wanted to be for the rest of her life.


End file.
